neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Zeromaru
Zeromaru is a fictional character from the Digimon franchise. Zeromaru (or "Zero" for short) is the Digimon partner of Taichi Yagami, and is one of the main characters in the Digimon manga series V-Tamer 01. Zeromaru is a Veedramon, and throughout the series gains the ability to digivolve into more powerful forms such as AeroVeedramon and UlforceVeedramon. However, he is generally referred to by his name "Zeromaru", and not by the name of his species "Veedramon".In most Digimon manga and anime series, Digimon characters are not given individual names. Instead, they are simply referred to by the name of their own species. For example, "Agumon" is the name of a Digimon species. The Agumon in Digimon Adventure and the Agumon in Digimon Savers are not the same character, but share the same name because they are of the same species. V-Tamer 01 was unique in that it gave Digimon characters unique names. In this case, "Zeromaru" is this character's name, and "Veedramon" is his species. Appearance Veedramon are dragon-like Digimon who have a large horn on their nose and two more horns where the ears should be. They have five-clawed hands and a pair of three-clawed feet. The name "Veedramon" refers to the large blue "V" on their chest. Description Zeromaru shares many of the personality traits belonging to his human partner Taichi — he is very strong willed, but somewhat fool-hardy, and hates to be underestimated. He acknowledges the fact that he can't do everything on his own, but is determined to prove his strength regardless. Throughout the V-Tamer 01 series, he fights against many powerful Digimon, and often wins only because of Taichi's tactics. Attacks: *'V-Nova Blast' (V-Breath Arrow): Zeromaru shoots out a V-shaped heat beam that can burn an enemy to crisp in seconds. *'V-Breath Arrow MAX': Zeromaru concentrates his energy to shoot a big and powerful V-shaped heat beam. *'Hammer Punch': Zeromaru powers up his fist and launches a punch at the enemy. *'Cutter Shoot': Zeromaru uses his claws to create multiple flying blades of wind. Other Forms {|wikitable |- | style="background:WhiteSmoke" | AeroVeedramon AeroVeedramon is the Ultimate level digivolved form of Veedramon. Zeromaru first digivolves into this form during a fight with Ghoulmon. In this new form, Zeromaru grows wings and is now able to fly and fight in air battles. In this new form, he fought against many more Digimon enemies before finally facing Arcadimon. During his first battle against this powerful Digimon, he was critically wounded by Arcadimon's special attacks. He was saved with the help of all the other Digimon he and Taichi had met in their journey. The second time he fought Arcadimon, he gained the upper hand, but soon lost again when Neo Saiba used a Digimental to evolve Arcadimon to an even more powerful form. Zeromaru was seemingly killed when he rammed himself into the massive enemy Digimon at full speed. Attacks *'V-Nova Blast' (V-Breath Arrow): Zeromaru shoots out a V-shaped heat beam that can burn an enemy to crisp in seconds. * V-Wing Blade: Zeromaru shoots out a V-shaped blast of heat. * Magnum Clash (Magnum Crusher): Zeromaru punches the foe with a fist of glowing energy. * Twister Saber: Zeromaru charges up the blades on his wrists with energy and slashes at the foe. * Dragon Impulse: An energy dragon is created and released at the enemy. * Wind Guardian: Zeromaru can use his wings to create a gust of air which blows away the enemy. |- | UlforceVeedramon UlforceVeedramon is Veedramon's final Mega form. Zeromaru first reaches this form during the battle against Arcadimon. Zeromaru had rammed himself with immense speed into Arcadimon, and seemingly died from the attack. However, his data was able to instead reform into his Mega form - UlforceVeedramon. In this form Zeromaru was more than a match for the powerful Arcadimon. Not only was he able to protect his friends from an attack of the evil Digimon with an energy shield, but was also able to hurt the giant Digimon with his "Shining V-Force" attack. He then ripped off Arcadimon's left arm with his "Ulforce Saber" attack. At this point, Rei, sister to Arcadimon's Tamer Neo, decided she could no longer watch this kind of constant fighting, and threatened to jump off from a cliff. Rei was saved just in time by Zeromaru, and this finally caused Neo to finally realize his wrongdoings. At this point, Daemon, the true evil mastermind in V-Tamer 01, revealed himself to be alive and emerged to fight Zeromaru. Zeromaru fought bravely but was hurt badly when Daemon attacked his friends, thus forcing Zeromaru to protect them with his body. However, when Taichi activated his Digimental, Zeromaru gained strength anew and was able to digivolve into his most powerful form - "UlforceVeedramon Future Mode". Attacks * Ray of Victory (Shining V Force): Fires a beam from the V-shaped armor on his chest. * Victory Sword (Ulforce Saber): An attack using the saber that extends from his right V-Bracelet. * Tensegrity Shield: Releases holy aura from his left V-Bracelet which becomes a barrier. |- |style="background:WhiteSmoke" | UlforceVeedramon Future Mode UlforceVeedramon Future Mode is the most powerful form of Veedramon. Zeromaru reached this form when his tamer Taichi used his Digimental on him. In this form, Zeromaru was easily able to defeat Daemon and finally killed him by slicing him into two. Afterwards the Digimental (which UlforceVeedramon Future Mode wore as a belt) lost its power and Zeromaru transformed back to UlforceVeedramon. Attacks * Ray of Victory (Shining V Force): Fires a beam from the V-shaped armor on his chest. * Victory Sword (Ulforce V Saber): An attack using the saber that extends from his right V-Bracelet. Has powered up after evolution just enough to cut in half even a Mega Digimon. * Tensegrity Shield: Releases holy aura from his left V-Bracelet which becomes a barrier. |- | Notes Category:Chosen Digimon Category:Fictional dragons Category:Fictional knights es:Veedramon ja:ブイドラモン